I'm Here
by JustJinxed
Summary: Things get heated between Agent Hill and the Son of Odin. But will her insecurities get in the way? Maria/Thor. Companion piece to "If You Need A Shoulder", but you don't need to read it to know what's going on.


**Heeeeey! Sorry this took a couple of days, but here it is! Go easy on me, I'm still learning about smut, and I realized I'm a little...bashful xD So I guess I can't be a super blunt smut writer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

There she sat, curled up in the God of Thunder's lap, head resting against his chest as one of her hands loosely clutched his shoulder. After all the grief she had been holding back all day – for an entire _year -_ she felt...oddly calm. And she realized that she _shouldn't_. She was an officer of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury would be...well, _furious_ if he saw her like this. She supposed there was always the possibility that he wouldn't be. He knew how close she and Phil had been. What great friends they were. Still, Maria remembered Fury being a little fond of Phil Coulson as well – in a strictly professional manner, obviously. Phil was just the kind of guy everyone could always count on. Right up until the end. Idly, she realized that this was a dangerous line of thought. She hadn't allowed herself to think of him at all since he was killed. It was too painful. But, in the comfort and safety of Thor's arms, she felt like it would be alright. He was being so kind, and she knew in her heart that she trusted him. Now, whether she was sure that was a good idea or not, she wasn't certain. Paranoia was always in the back of her mind – a product of her upbringing, not anything that this gentle giant ever did.

She felt his thumb brush across the back of her neck, and suddenly her skin seemed drastically more sensitive. She knew she should thank him for his time and push him out there door...or just run away from him, but something was keeping her there. Maria knew very _well_ what was keeping her there, but she wanted to ignore it. The way he held her so carefully, cradling her like he thought she might break. It was oddly...enticing. She knew she should shake such thoughts from her mind, this was all so unprofessional, but she just couldn't focus on anything else. The brunette closed her eyes and focused on his heartbeat. Slow and steady. The way his scent mingled with her's...and occasionally she would feel his warm breath ghost down the exposed skin of her back. It made her shiver, and Thor immediately responded, holding her closer and giving her a light squeeze. As his calloused hand ran down her bare arm once again, she could no longer contain herself. Slowly, she moved her head up so that she was briefly nuzzling his neck. Then, with an almost _shy_ look, Maria peeked up at him. For a moment, he looked relieved, a small smile on his face. Then he saw the tear streaks down her pale skin and frowned, bringing a hand up to wipe them away. Maria wasn't sure exactly what happened next. His strong hand lingered too long, she leaned in a little too close. Whatever it was, the next thing she knew, his lips were pressed, soft and eager against her's.

All too soon they parted, leaving the God of Thunder with a confused look in his eye.

"Apologies, my lady." Maria raised a brow slightly.

"What are you apologizing for?" Then, for a moment, the striking blond looked ashamed.

"You are grieving, and not thinking clearly. I will not take advantage of your clouded judgment." His voice was low, husky. It sent another shiver through her body, but moved before Thor could comment. Instead of having her legs draped across his own, she was now straddling him. Which caused the Asgardian to show a great deal of surprise.

"My mind has never been more clear." She said, her voice quiet, but strong. Maria wasn't sure how true that was, but she intended to back it up. Her lips crashed against his once more, as her body unconsciously rocked against him. Maria felt his apprehension, but just as she was about to pull away, his large hands moved to grip her hips, holding her in place. Quickly, one slid up her side and rested against the hollow of her neck before he managed to pull away _just_ enough to give her room to breathe. The look in his eye made her playfulness cloud over just a little. She saw..._hunger_ there, and she wondered briefly just what she was getting herself into.

"Your race never ceases to surprise me." He smirked in an almost devilish manner right before his lips descended on her's once again. At first, his kisses were quick, and she tasted that hunger that she had seen earlier. The faster her slim frame tried to move against him, however, the slower his kisses became as his hands kept her in place. Soon, his kisses were soft – _torturous_. Every time Agent Hill tried to lean in and make their kisses more urgent, he would pull back – she just _knew _that he was grinning. Maria whimpered in protest as he wrapped his arm around her waist so that she was pinned against him, while the other moved to her neck once more, giving him even more control than he had before. In all of her romantic history, she can't remember a time where she just _allowed_ the man to have control...until now. Yes, it was frustrating, but, well...she couldn't accurately describe how alluring it was. He continued to slow his pace until she could _just_ feel his lips ghosting over her's. It was maddening, but it also held that increasingly familiar feeling that went along with it. The one that made itself most obvious between her thighs.

"_Thor_." She sighed in obvious protest. He let out a deep chuckle and pulled back again, still holding her in place.

"Must you always have control, Maria?" He asked, his voice low and eyes lit with humor. She was caught. Maria felt a blush creep onto her face as he smirked and leaned in for another brief kiss, his hand gently guiding her to the exact position he wanted her in. When he pulled away again, he raised a brow in a faux serious face. "Well?" He held back a smirk and watched her for a minute. Just as she caught her breath and opened her mouth to speak, his lips descended on her neck and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep quiet. The feel of his warm breath against her delicate skin between his hot kisses and gentle nibbles – she didn't think that she could stand it. Still, she knew he would question her again, and who knows what area he would move onto next time...part of her – a _very_ big part of her wanted to test that thought out. The little voice in her head won out, however, since she was not entirely sure that she could _survive_ his next assault.

"It _is_ my job." Her voice sounded hoarse and strained, but she tried to distract him from that by moving her hands from his shoulders, up his neck – her fingernails scratching against his rough skin ever so slightly – and into his hair, where she tugged. She felt him chuckle against her neck. They sat, basking in this _particular_ kind of tension for what seemed like forever. Just when she felt her heart rate begin to slow, he sighed against her neck, and she nearly lost it right then. Thor sat up straight and slid his hands down until the rested on her thighs. The expression on his face made her chest grow tight. He looked...confused? Maybe almost a little sad, but there was definitely a heat to his gaze. He was watching her closely, and she was certain that he could see right through her.

"Tell me what it is you wish, then." His voice sounded strained.

"What?" Maria blinked, going a little wide eyed.

"Tell me what you want me to do." He said slowly, enunciating every word while his eyes stayed focused on her's. Her heartbeat soared, and for a moment she felt panicked. What was he asking her that for? Had she not made it perfectly clear? She had been writhing against him like some hormonal teenager – sure he's from a different realm, but _surely_ things were not _that_ different. Was this something he enjoyed? Did he want her to _beg_ for it? Maria Hill was no beggar...though she was beginning to wonder how stubborn she could be if he descended on her neck once more. But as she continued to study his face, she realized...he _was_ honestly asking her. It seemed like he was more nervous than she was...he wanted to be sure that she had her head on straight. He wasn't getting off on this question, he just wanted a straight forward green light. Maria was never very comfortable with speaking affection, but the more she went over possible answers in her head, the longer she looked into his kind, honest eyes...there was only one thing she could say. Maria slid her hands up his arms until they rested on either side of his neck and as she leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth, she felt him softly exhale, and his warmth danced down her neck like some sort of spell. The brunette pulled back before she lost her clarity completely.

"Make love to me." She murmured, maintaining eye contact as she spoke. His eyes widened slightly in complete surprise.

"Maria – " She silenced him by pressing her lips against his. They lingered for a moment, giving them both a chance to think before he was able to look her in the eye again, a sense of urgency showing now. "Are you certain?" His tone was firm, and she fully believed that if she said no, never mind, he would be out the door, no questions asked. Her mind drifted back to the feeling of him holding her close, and she realized how sad she felt, just seeing his hands resting on her legs. She kissed him again, slowly, moving along his jaw until she could breathe her response into his ear.

"_Please_."

Before she knew it, she was laying flat on her back, with Thor devouring her neck once more. Maria tried to control herself, but her previous – and rather wanton – pleading seemed to already set her up for disaster. She began to squirm against him, moving her hips up to grind against his. He seemed to be a man on a mission, however, and pinned her to the bed with his body. She wouldn't give up without a fight, though, and continued to wriggle against the bed. A guttural groan emitted from his throat and she felt his hands tighten against her wrists as he pushed them high above her head.

"You will be my undoing, Agent Hill." The Norse God whispered against her collarbone, his sinful mouth traveling downward. He nipped and sucked at the the soft skin just above her breast. Idly, she thought about what she would have to wear tomorrow to cover up the evidence she was sure would be left behind. Suddenly his cool fingers slipped under her black yoga top and ran up her side, taunting her. With her free hand, she gripped his hair and thrust her chest up, trying to savor the feel of him being pressed against her. Abruptly, he sat and pulled her with him. She hardly had time to wonder before he was pulling her shirt off over her head, maintaining eye contact the entire time. That was when she realized, as if there was any question before, that he could probably have just about the entire female population of Earth if he wanted. But in that moment, he belonged to her. Before she knew it, her hands were buried in his hair while he kissed her breasts tenderly. This was not what she was expecting at all. This big, strong man out of myth...she expected it to be rough, maybe even quick. She certainly didn't expect much foreplay, and she _certainly_ didn't anticipate how sweet he was being. If she closed her eyes and focused on him for long enough, she could swear that they were just a young couple in love. Those were dangerous thoughts. Maria was sure that she would have to deal with them all too soon, but really all she wanted to focus on was this god, worshiping her.

Slowly his kisses began to go lower, until she felt his tongue dart out just below her navel and his hands carefully began to remove her crimson sweatpants. Suddenly she got nervous, and her hands grabbed his. She had his attention immediately, though it was quickly obvious that he understood exactly what the apprehension on her face really meant. A mischievous glint in his eye, he pulled himself up her body and hovered over her lips for a moment, then he descended on them, making sure Maria would be gasping for air when he pulled away. He took her by surprise once again when he moved his mouth close to her ear, while one hand slid down her stomach.

"Do not be embarrassed, my Maria.." He murmured and pulled back a little while he slipped his hand carefully beneath the waistband of her pants and stroked her over the thin cotton of her panties. Her eyes widened and she gasped at the sudden contact, then she blushed at her new realization, because she knew that Thor realized it, too. She was soaking wet. He held her gaze, his eyes warm as ever, then he moved his mouth to her neck, trailing wet kisses up her neck until he reached her ear once more. Maria felt his tongue flick against her earlobe just before he kissed and took it in his mouth momentarily, sucking gently. She could still feel his strong fingers stroking her, her panties growing more wet by the second. The brunette tried not to move, tried not to give away how good they both knew that it felt. Why was she playing this game? She wanted nothing more than to flip the both of them over and ride him until neither could see straight. It wasn't like Maria to be nervous...and she wasn't exactly sure why she _was_. This situation was different...and she told herself that it was because of who he was. Son of Odin. A figure from myth and legend. She told herself that she had every right to be nervous. She wasn't sure what to expect. So far, he had very much surprised her. Still, he accepted her offer of sex very quickly. Maybe he _wasn't_ so different from every other man on Earth. Before she could get any more negative, she felt him nuzzle her neck sweetly, then he was gazing into her eyes and he spoke again.

"Let me taste you." Those four words made a few muscles _deep_inside her clench and her breath (already labored) caught in her chest. She couldn't believe it...did he really just say that? When she didn't respond, he alternated his strokes, switching between strong and hard, then feather light. Soon she felt her hips twitch, and she could do nothing to stop it as she began grinding against his hand. Encouraged, he began to kiss down her body, his hand never breaking his torturous pace.

"You will enjoy it." He breathed, just loud enough for her to hear as he paid special attention to her breasts, planting hot, opened mouthed kisses and gentle nibbles. A small whimper escaped her lips as he watched her, her chest heaving, brow creased and eyes squeezed shut. She was still grinding herself against his hand and he tried not to chuckle. She was beautiful. Then, an idea popped into his head. He propped himself up with his free hand, so that he could watch her better.

"I wonder..." Abruptly, his strong fingers swiped her panties to the side and he plunged one long digit into her increasingly slick folds. She moaned at the contact and threw her head back, her hands gripping the headboard as if she was going to fly right off the bed. He moved again to her ear, one of his (many) new favorite spots. "I wonder how quickly I can make you come against my hand." He breathed, his voice husky, but playful. She groaned and shifted, her hands unsteadily gripping Thor's shoulders, her eyes still shut. His unforgiving pace slowed as the god continued his train of thought. "Or shall I torture you? Make you beg for your release?" She could hear the laughter in his voice, but she was quite sure that he was thinking about it.

"_No_." She pleaded, and she felt herself beginning to fall apart as he added a second finger, his thumb rubbing lightly against her clit. She couldn't look at him. Her body was screaming in pleasure and desire, but her mind was holding her back. While she normally didn't have a care in the world about her body, it was suddenly different. Who knows what kind of heavenly bodies this gorgeous being has looked upon. And now, there he was. With her. Her sudden insecurity clung to her brain, and she couldn't find it in herself to shake it.

"Why will you not look at me?" He asked, his tone curious, but there was a distinct sadness there. "Is this not what you want?" Her eyes flew open and she used every bit of strength she had left to lift herself high enough to plant a firm, reassuring kiss against the god's lips.

"Of course it is." She replied, completely breathless. Clearly not convinced, he removed his fingers and she groaned once more, frowning at the loss. He helped her into a sitting position and gazed at her, his expression stern as he stroked her back lightly.

"Something is troubling you." He concluded. "What is it? Do you still feel grief?"

"No," Maria denied immediately, but Thor was searching her eyes as she stared back at him and he knew she was not completely telling the truth.

"Tell me what is on your mind." He repeated his thoughts sternly.

"It's nothing, Thor." She denied again, this time opting to try and distract him, taking his familiar hand and guiding it back to her center. He knew exactly what she was planning, and his expression grew much more gentle. If she didn't know any better, she would've sworn that her heart fluttered.

"Your eyes betray you, my lady." He chuckled, then moved his hand up to trace her collarbone as he rested his forehead against her's. "Please tell me what is troubling you."

Maria sighed inwardly, defeated. He wasn't going to get past this, she assumed that he was afraid he was forcing her into something against her will...even though she _asked _for it. Hell, she basically threw herself at him. She reached for his chest as she closed her eyes and traced his muscles. They were rock hard, as expected, but she also felt faint scars, which surprised her for some reason. She wondered where they came from, and what he would think of her own scars. Would he be repulsed if he saw them? Do the women of Asgard have scars? She was embarrassingly oblivious to most things Asgardian. She imagined the women were glowing, beautiful...shapely. With long, flowing hair and perfectly smooth skin – oh great. Now she had expanded on the fear poking at her brain.

Thor watched her, feeling his heart ache. Had she really rethought this? She seemed so eager only moments ago...and yes, her _body_ was certainly eager, but her mind was elsewhere. And that certainly wasn't how Thor wanted things. He wanted her thoughts focused only on him, what he was doing, how he was making her feel. He felt as though this was a test...and he didn't want to fail. He didn't want this to be the last time he held her in his arms. Of course he realized that this was probably an unusual way to start things off, but...it was a start nonetheless, right? And did she not request this of him? Oh, he would never understand women, Asgardian or not. Her small, warm hands felt wonderful gliding against his chest and he couldn't stop his mind from wandering into more sinful thoughts. When she opened her eyes, he was sure that she could see his burning desire to kiss her, but he stayed still, waiting for her to speak.

"I am...afraid." Her words were quiet, and he could tell that they were difficult for her to say. Instantly, his heart dropped and he moved a hand to gently cup her cheek, his eyes sincere.

"I would never hurt you, Maria." He spoke as if he was swearing some sacred oath. It struck her heart and she couldn't help but shake her head.

"No, of course not." She took his hand and planted a tender kiss against his palm. "I'm just...worried that I'm not what you're expecting." She confessed, in a roundabout way.

"You are feeling insecure." He stated, seeing straight through her wording. He grabbed one of her hands and moved it to his chest as he leaned back, hoping to coax her into looking at him again. "Why?"

"It's been a long time, Thor...since I've been with anyone like this." She spoke slowly, unsure of just how much she would tell him. "I'm sure I'm not what you're used to." He remained quiet, listening to her intently.

"Maria.." He spoke her name so tenderly, she was sure her insides turned to liquid, and she couldn't help but return his gaze. "I have never met anyone with a bigger heart than yours, though you try your best to hide it." Thor couldn't resist it any longer, and scooped her up, cradling her in his lap once again. "I have seen you care for your fellow agents, your passion for justice.." He kissed the top of her head and stroked her arm. "I have held you in my arms as you wept for a fallen friend." He noticed how she crossed her arms over her bare chest and he gently moved them away. "Look at me." She immediately responded to his command, knowing he would not continue until she did. For the second time, she felt her insides melt under his gaze. "You are beautiful. Do not hide yourself from me." Maria felt her eyes sting with tears, but held them back. She had cried enough, and this was no crying situation. Quickly, she moved so that she was straddling him, her bare chest pressed firmly against his own. Both tried to ignore the sudden sensation, but Maria could feel his reaction twitch against her inner thigh.

"It's just.." She paused, searching for the right words as she locked her arms around his neck. "We've never...really had a lot of interaction before. I'm pretty sure we've talked more tonight than we have since I met you." Thor nearly roared in laughter, greatly surprising the brunette in his lap.

"My dear Maria, I must say that was mostly your doing." He chuckled, stroking her shoulder length hair. When she could only stare at him, puzzled, he pressed a loving kiss to her forehead and continued. "You nearly ran from the room every time I entered. I feared you hated me."

"Of course I didn't – _don't_." She stuttered, still surprised. He smiled, and Maria had no problem picturing him as a king in that moment.

"I am afraid that I have desired this far longer than you." He chuckled even more at her continued look of surprise.

"So.." She spoke again, even more nervous, but she knew that she had to ask. "Is this...a one time thing?" His expression darkened immediately and she wished that she could grab the question out of the air and throw it through a window.

"If that is what you wish." He answered, his tone giving nothing away, but his expression certainly not pleased. She tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged slightly, making his gaze focus on her again.

"Of course not, dummy." She teased, her voice merely a whisper as she pressed her soft lips against his and moved against him, trying to signal that the time to talk was over. He quickly caught on and laid her gently back on the mattress, as he carefully tugged her sweatpants down her legs, giving her ample opportunity to protest. Quickly her thin, wet panties were also discarded and he tasted her on his tongue, again and again until she swore she was seeing stars. She barely held her wits together as she finally felt Thor position himself between her legs. He brushed against her center as he leaned forward to kiss her. As soon as his mouth was on her's, he eased into her, not stopping until he filled her completely. She couldn't help but escape from Thor's sweet kisses and cry out, her legs wrapping around his hips in a vice grip as her fingernails dug into his finely toned shoulders. He stayed put, kissing the delicate skin of her neck and whispering sweet, adoring words into her ear. Maria calmed herself and moved her hips experimentally, but she immediately groaned at the fullness she felt. Though she had whined about it earlier, she was now very glad he had taken the time to prepare her. This would take some getting used to...and the idea made her muscles clench around Thor slightly, causing him to groan into the crook of her neck.

"Hold on, my love." Her heart fluttered. Was that a nickname? Did he realize what he just said? Surely not. Her thoughts quickly flew from her head as he set up a slow, torturous pace, moving nearly all the way out, then ever so slowly back in. She rocked her hips as she got used to his size, and whimpered. Her hands slid down his back encouragingly, but he continued his unbearable pace.

"_Faster_." She gasped, her skin on fire. He chuckled and kissed her jaw, but his pace did not change. When she whimpered and tugged at his hair, he moved a hand down her body, stopping over her swollen bud. He nipped at her ear before he spoke.

"Is the lady feeling greedy tonight?" He teased. Normally she probably would've felt embarrassed, but as soon as he spoke, his generous fingers got to work. Sooner than she would care to admit, she was coming around his cock, but he barely paused as he kissed her forehead, whispering to her still. When she came a second time, she could no longer make out his words. The third time, however, she clenched around him so tightly that he couldn't help but find his release as well, as he groaned in an almost animalistic fashion, one hand gripping her hair while he buried his face against her shoulder. On her part, she could hardly control the shameless moans spilling from her mouth. The two laid in blissful silence as Maria ran a hand through his hair, then stroked his shoulders lightly.

At long last, he pulled out of her and she mewled in protest, already aware of how sore she was. He smiled kindly, and she felt the love she held for this man bloom suddenly in her chest. But she would keep quiet about it for the moment. She had already made herself seem insecure enough already this evening, and she didn't want him to think that it was normally a problem for her. Normally she was extremely confident...but he brought something else out in her. She didn't want to think about it then.

"Will you stay?" She asked, her eyelids suddenly heavy with sleep. If she didn't know any better, she would've sworn that Thor literally began to _glow_ golden.

"My darling," He began, his voice filled with ardor. "The fiercest warrior in all of the realms could not tear me away." She smiled as he moved to lay beside her, and she quickly moved to lay her head against his chest. Maria felt his strong arms wrap around her as she drifted off to a very pleasant sleep.

* * *

**Sooo, what did you think? Too much/too little? I'm a little embarrassed about how long this turned out to be, but I think I like how it came out? I'm definitely no master of smut, but practice makes perfect, right? Or something like that. Anyway, I think I'm going to work on some Clint/Natasha stuff next, since I love them to pieces as well. But I will certainly be revisiting these two! Also, does anyone have any ideas about who to ship Captain America with? I really want to write some sweet fics with him, but I'd like it to fit into the Avengers timeline, so his lady love from the movie won't fit. Even though I looooved her! And I don't want to ship him with Maria or Nat, since that would mess up my head canon...and I'm horrible at slash, so no Tony, sorry! XD I'm thinking maybe another superhero lady? Anyone with comic knowledge know of someone? I'd really rather not make up an OC, because I feel like she would be immediately rejected xD I know he gets involved with Peggy's granddaughter or something? But I can't find a lot of info on her.**

**Anyway, sorry, ramble...I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
